


My Love Depends on Your Love

by LannisterLion91



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, I don't watch Supergirl, Kinda but not really a kid fic, Love Confessions, OC, One Shot, Time Travel, idk about this idea but i needed to get it out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisterLion91/pseuds/LannisterLion91
Summary: Ava and Sara's son goes back in time to make sure Kara and Lena get together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	My Love Depends on Your Love

**National City, 2040**

Oliver Lance-Sharpe sat transfixed as he watched his girlfriend(?). Could he call her that? He and Lyza Luthor-Danvers had been seeing each other, and occasionally making out, whenever the Time Moms parked the Waverider in National City, but they had yet to label it.

BOOM!

A small explosion behind the laboratory’s observation glass rocked Oliver from his reverie. Little puffs of cotton stuffing and blue fur rained down around him settling in his sandy blonde hair.

“Damn, I really thought that would be the one,” Lyza grumbled as she brushed the mess of him. 

“Another Beebo bites the dust,” Oliver replied with a grin.

Lyza had been trying for hours to perfect a device she had designed to electromagnetically dismantle explosives at close range. She was testing them in children’s toys to give them to the children of diplomats to help keep their kids safer from attacks. As the half Kryptonian super sped into the lab to retrieve what was left of her device, Ollie glanced down at the device’s blueprints, anticipating Lyza’s next question.

“Ollie, do you think I should try adjusting the-”

“The what?” 

Oliver looked up from the papers to find Lyza was nowhere in sight. Disappeared. It was like she had simply...ceased to exist. The thought scorched through Oliver like a jolt from Mick’s gun. He was up and moving before the last of the destroyed Beebo toy had settled. 

Back on the Waverider, Oliver wasted no time.

“Gideon,” he called the AI.

“Yes, Junior Captain.”

“Check the timeline for any anomalies involving Lyza Luthor-Danvers, please.”

Oliver paced as he waited the few seconds for Gideon to respond.

“I’m sorry. It appears there is no Lyza Luthor-Danvers in existence on the current timeline.”

That couldn’t be possible.

“I did, however, find several new branches of time surrounding an event in 2020 involving Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.”

“You don’t say,” came the familiar voice of the ship’s captain.

Oliver faced his mother Sara who was followed closely by his other mother, Ava. They both looked concerned.

“We just came from brunch with the Luthor-Danvers. Only they insisted they weren’t the Luthor-Danvers. They have no memory of ever getting married,” Ava sighed.

“I’ve seen Kara blush, but I’ve never seen her as red as when I tried to explain that Lena was her wife,” Sara offered.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “If they never got together that explains Lyza’s disappearance.”

Ava put a hand on her son’s shoulder. 

“So, what do we do?” she asked. “How do we fix it?”

Oliver watched the shorter of his moms slip into captain mode. Sara paced around the bridge, thinking aloud.

“Clearly whatever pushed Lena and Kara together never happened, so we have to go back to where the branches begin and make sure it happens. Gideon, what time are we looking at?”

“According to my analysis, Captain, the branches in Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers’ timelines appear in February 2020.”

“Right after Crisis. That makes sense,” Sara said to herself. “Right well, I can’t tackle this one because Kara would have too many questions about me hanging around Earth Prime instead of on the Waverider. Especially without this one.” Sara puntuated her statement by hip bumping her wife.

“I’ll go. I don’t even exist in 2020, and it’s far enough back that they won’t remember me in our present,” Oliver said. “I can take the Jumpship to them and make sure whatever stops them from getting together never happens.”

Ava and Sara looked at each other in the way that had always driven Oliver crazy. In the way that he knew they were having an entire conversation with just their eyes and facial expressions. He did his best to wait patiently, but every moment they delayed, the new timeline got more permanent and Lyza became more of a hazy memory.

“Fine,” Ava said finally. “You can tackle this one, but you aren’t taking the Jumpship. I don’t like the idea of you piloting alone.”

At the same time, Oliver and Sara retorted:

“I’m almost 18!”/“He’s practically 18.”

But Ava had already slipped the Time Courier from her wrist and was holding it out to her son. Oliver didn’t waste time with another argument. He grabbed the device and rushed to the fabrication room to get everything he would need for 2020. A short time later, he entered the coordinates and promptly stepped through the portal to the sound of Sara calling, “Go get ‘em, babe.”

**National City, 2020**

Oliver found himself in an alley behind a thumping club. He followed the sound of the crowd and found the line for the door. Before he walked to the seemingly endless general admission line, he spotted a sign on the exterior of the club announcing it was ladies night. Oliver knew enough to know that the owner would want good-looking men and women in to attract more female clientele.

Silently pleading with the universe to cut him a break, he walked up to the doorman from the VIP line and flashed his (fake) ID. The doorman gave him the once over, and when he finally removed the velvet barrier, Oliver thanked Gideon for the killer outfit and his mothers for the superior bone structure they passed onto him. 

Oliver entered and quickly scanned the dance floor, the seating area, and the bar until he found Lena and Kara talking near the back area of the bar space. He pulled up a barstool of his own on the opposite side of the women to wait out whatever or whoever kept Kara and Lena from getting together.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kara watched the club lights reflect in Lena’s eyes. She still couldn’t believe she was standing here with her best friend. After everything. Even as happy as she was to be back on good terms with Lena, she couldn’t help but feel a small cloud over the whole evening. Her feelings for Lena had been more than friendly for a while now, and when the dark-haired woman had shown up on Kara’s doorstep wearing  _ that _ outfit, Kara had nearly confessed it right then and there.

But here she was. Sitting close enough to her best friend that their knees kept brushing. Every time Lena grabbed her bicep for balance as she leaned closer to shout over the music, Kara felt herself fall further.

Kara found herself staring longingly at Lena as the younger woman chatted away about her latest project. Occasionally, Lena would pause and give her a hopeful look and lean a little closer. Kara caught herself leaning in on Lena’s latest pause and quickly backed away.

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom,” she shouted before walking away at a barely passable human speed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oliver nearly crushed his water bottle when he saw Lena's face fall as Kara ran away from the almost kiss. He realized that nothing was keeping Lena and Kara apart but Lena and Kara themselves. He didn’t need to  _ stop _ the interference in their night. He needed to  _ be _ the interference in their night. Pushing himself off his stool, he made his way around the bar to take Kara’s empty seat. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Kara walked out of the restroom, she saw a 6ft, blue-eyed, sandy-haired guy in her seat. She felt the doorknob in her grasp turn to dust as she watched Mr. Freckles McDimple Chin say something that made Lena laugh openly. No one made Lena laugh like that except Kara.

Drawing a calming breath lest she accidentally heat vision this guy to a crisp, Kara made her way back to Lena’s side. Instead of taking her seat back, Kara stood at Lena’s side. 

“Oh Quint,” Lena said using Oliver’s fake name, “this is my...Kara. This is Kara.”

Kara watched the...boy was the word that came to mind. The kid couldn’t have been old enough to be in the club legally. Regardless, Kara watched him extend his hand with a glinting smirk. She couldn’t quite place it, but that smirk reminded her of someone. She was drawn from her thoughts by the feeling of Lena nudging her to shake Quint’s hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Kara forced herself to say cheerfully. “Having a good night?”

“Not too bad, but it got a lot better when I spotted your beautiful friend here,” Quint said, flashing his grin at Lena.

Before she could think clearly, Kara had wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. She felt the raven-haired woman tense briefly in surprise before settling into her side.

“We were just talking about how Quint here is on break from his third year at MIT.”

Oh, so the kid was a smarty pants. Well, Kara was smart, too. She had nearly been the youngest member of Science Guild, so if he wanted to talk smarts... Before Kara could do something stupid like say all that out loud, the kid spoke up again.

“Actually, I was just about to ask Lena to dance with me. That is, if you don’t mind me stealing your friend for a little bit.”

Kara could feel Lena’s eyes on her, and it felt like she was facing a precipice. Any decision she made in this moment would be truly defining for her future. She knew this was the chance she had been waiting for.

“I do mind, actually.”

Lena’s eyes widened.

“We’re here,” Kara continued. “Together.”

Quint had the grace to be apologetic. He quickly vacated Kara’s stool.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize, but I see it now,” he nodded to Kara’s grip on Lena’s waist and the way Lena was leaning into her touch. “You make a really lovely couple, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Oh, we’re not a-,” Lena tried to correct him, but Kara cut her off.

“I’d like to be. To try. Lena, I know we said no more lies, and I haven’t held up my end of that promise. I’ve been lying to you about being your friend when I’d like to be so much more. I love you, Lena Luthor, and I think I always have.”

The poor boy in front of them didn’t even have time to turn away before Lena pulled Kara into a long, deep kiss.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

As he walked away, Oliver smiled to himself as he heard Lena tell Kara she loved her back. He hoped he had done enough to set the timeline right and bring Lyza back. There was only one way to know for sure, he supposed.

He returned to the alley and opened a portal back to the L-Corps lab (reconstructed a little after he and Lyza had been born) he had left in 2040. While he walked through, he also holo-called his mothers on the Waverider.

“Mission report?” Ava stated.

“Babe, chill. He’s not an Agent.” Sara then turned to her son on the video. “How’d it go, kid?”

Oliver scanned the room and saw no sign of Lyza. 

“I thought I sorted it out, so where’s my girlfriend?!” he asked in frustration.

Suddenly, Lyza popped up from behind one of the tables wearing a wide grin.

“Looking for me?”

Oliver rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, “Oh thank God,” into her hair.

When he finally pulled back, Lyza was looking at him with mirth in her eyes.

“Miss me much? You were gone for like two minutes. By the way, where are our coffees?”

Oliver just shrugged, studying every inch of Lyza’s face.

“And did you just call me your girlfriend?”

“I mean, yeah. Why not?” Oliver retorted with a soft smile.

“C’mere.”

Oliver went willingly to the kiss Lyza was pulling him into and almost lost himself in the feeling until he heard a throat being cleared loudly. He realized he was still on the phone with his moms who were looking at him with different expressions. Ava looked as though she had just watched the ending to the world’s most romantic movie and Sara was wearing a face-splitting grin and flashing him two thumbs up.

“I think that’s enough from them,” he said, ending the call. “Now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Lemme know on Twitter @jordyngiddens or Tumblr @LetterkennyShamrockette.


End file.
